Hiei Human?
by KoorimeHiei
Summary: Hiei is turned human after watching a certain movie. What will happen to him? Can Kurama help? How will Yusuke and Kuwabara act?
1. Chapter one

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, the idea (well possibly the idea), or the name Brother Bear. So please don't sue. The idea for the story is from Brother Bear so Disney, please don't sue!!!!!!!!!!!

"That was a good movie," Kurama said as he left the movie theaters with Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Koenma, and Botan. They had all went out to see a movie called Brother Bear.

"Yeah it was good. I liked the little bear named Koda. He was funny," Kuwabara said with a laugh.

"Of course you would like Koda. Koda is a comic relief character like you are," Hiei snapped. Kurama looked over quickly.

"What do you mean by that shrimp?" Kuwabara asked as he walked over. Hiei said nothing in response. That was when Koenma got a strange idea.

"Come Botan, we must get back to the Spirit World," Koenma said as he grabbed Botan's hand and the two took off before anyone who could say a thing. Everyone sighed and looked to each other.

"I have to go home now. Yusuke, would you like to take me home?" Keiko asked sweetly. Yusuke blushed bright red and nodded as well. After which the two took off. At about that time Kuwabara turned to Yukina.

"I beat you have to go as well. Want me to walk you home?" Kuwabara asked. Yukina nodded and the two left after a long growl from Hiei. Kurama smiled at the fire/ice demon and ended up watching as the youkai took off. After sighing, Kurama took off and headed home. Once he reached his home he entered and was met up by his mother.

"You have a guest up in your room. He asked to stay the night and I said ok. I hope you are fine with that," Shiori told her son. Kurama nodded yes and headed up stairs. Once in his room he found Hiei on his bed.

"Hey fox," Hiei said. Kurama smiled and sat down next to Hiei.

"What are you doing here? I thought it was suppose to be a good night," Kurama asked. Hiei growled lightly.

"You want me to leave?" Hiei asked. Kurama laughed slightly.

"No way! It's ok I was just wondering," Kurama said with a smile. Hiei nodded and turned to Kurama.

"Where is my sleeping bag?" Hiei asked. Kurama waved his head toward the closet and watched as Hiei walked over. After opening the closet doors, Kurama watched as Hiei stared at the cluttered area and then turn back to him. "You come find it."

"Ok," Kurama said. Quickly he walked over and grabbed the bag that happened to be in the far back of his closet for Hiei hadn't been sleeping over in a while. After which he laid it out on the ground. Hiei simply jumped in and watched as Kurama headed over to his own bed and sat down.

"Night," Hiei said as he turned back around and feel asleep. Kurama nodded and changed. After which, he quickly feel asleep in his own bed.

****

Spirit World

"BOTAN! You got that eye thing?" Koenma called from his office. Botan came rushing in holding an eye of some sort and handed it to Koenma.

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Botan asked as she watched Koenma drop the eye in a large jar.

"Cause, I want Hiei to get a different perspective on things like that bear/man in Brother Bear," Koenma said. Botan nodded and then stopped.

"YOU MEAN YOUR TURNING HIM INTO A HUMAN!" Botan cried out. Koenma nodded and began to stir the potion thing. Botan watched some more as Koenma began to start talking in a strange language. After a few minutes, Koenma held out a hand. Botan frowned. "What?"

"Hiei's hair!" Koenma whispered. Botan nodded and grabbed the few strands she found a few minutes before. Koenma smiled and dropped the strands into the liquid. A second later the contains exploded and brightened the entire room, sending Koenma and Botan flying into a wall.

****

Human World (Hiei's POV)

I woke to an indescribable pain in my chest. It killed more than anything I had ever felt. I was gasping for breath. Slowly I got out of the black sleeping bag Kurama kept for me and leaned over. I was on all fours gasping for breath, chocking. My heart felt like it was tearing up. Normally I would have cried out in pain but Kurama was sleeping. As quickly as I could, I headed over to window. But I seemed to be moving as fast as a snail. Gasping in tremendous pain I finally reached the window and opened it. My chest was killing; it felt like my soul was being ripped from its hiding spot in my heart. Slowly I fell out the window and landed on a branch near the window. Quickly I turned and closed the window. Once I heard the lock I cried out in pain.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. The pain had increased its affect on me in the past few seconds. I then began to feel my demonic powers slowly slipping away from my soul. 'NO' I thought in panic. Quickly I tried to call them back but it was too late. Slowly the Jagan eye I had been so accustomed to closed and disappeared from my head. Then I felt my Dragon being released back to the darkest corner of hell. Once I felt that leave I passed out on the tree branch.

****

Next morning (Reader's POV)

"Hiei? Where are you?" Kurama said as he woke up to find Hiei not in his sleeping bag. Quickly Kurama searched the room and found no one. After a minute Kurama looked out the window. There, on the near by branch, laid a black blob. Kurama quickly rushed over and opened the window to see Hiei unconscious. Kurama reach out and wrapped his arms around Hiei's waist. Backing into his room, Kurama watched as Hiei dropped to the ground. 'Hiei?' Kurama thought. That was about when Kurama noticed something. Hiei's hair wasn't as spiky and his red eyes weren't red any more.

"Ugh. What happened?" Hiei asked. Quickly he sat up but stopped only to grab his head. "Ugh, my head!"

"Hiei, what happened to you?" Kurama said as he slowly backed away from the young HUMAN boy.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked. He looked up and saw the fear in Kurama's eyes and wondered what he was afraid of. He turned and looked behind him to see if something was there but there was nothing.

"Hiei, your.... Human," Kurama finally gasped. Hiei turned in surprise and watched Kurama.

"WHAT!" He shouted. Hiei jumped up, ignoring the harsh pain inside his head, and looked into a mirror. What he saw was a human. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Ok it's over for now.

Readers: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok. Here is the second part then.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hiei calm down!" Kurama said as he grabbed the new teen's face and covered his mouth. After a minute Kurama let go and backed away to get another look at Hiei. His normally spiky hair now dropped down in layers plastering his face. The normal cold bright red eyes had changed into a warmer brown color and gave some emotion to Hiei's normally cold outlook. Hiei's normal black cloak clothes now made him look larger than normal and he seemed to have grown a bit. Well actually he was now 4'5" instead or 4'. One thing that surprised Kurama more was that Hiei's Jagan was gone and his spirit energy dropped down past Kuwabara's level.

"What?" Hiei growled. Kurama tried not to laugh as Hiei's voice went from a deep voice similar to how it use to be to a voice close to elder Toguro's voice. Hiei growled and listened as his growl cracked a few times. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"You have become a human in the middle of growing up it seems. YOUR IN YOUR TEENAGE YEARS!" Kurama said while laughing. Hiei growled.

"In demon years or human?" Hiei asked curios. In demon years he was really considered around twenty-five or so. But in human years he was around seventeen eighteen years old.

"Human," Kurama said. Hiei again growled. Kurama sighed. "Your gonna have to get use to this Hiei. Your human now."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HUMAN THOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei screamed. Again Kurama rushed over and covered his mouth.

"SUSH! My mom and brother are still sleeping!" Kurama snapped. All the while Hiei was fighting and getting no were, I might add. "What are you trying to do?"

"Mufm ihauf nuww," Hiei said through Kurama's hand. Kurama let go and allowed Hiei to answer. "I was trying to get loose."

Kurama blinked a few times and then began to laugh. Hiei on the other hand, was not as amused.

"WHA?" Hiei asked.

"Your weaker than my brother!" Kurama answered after he calmed down slightly. Hiei growled deeply, or at least tried to, for it began to crack again and go high pitched on him. This made Kurama laugh even more at the poor newly made teen.

"HUMANS SUCK!" Hiei shouted. Kurama gasped at Hiei's statement and then heard a door open. Quickly Kurama turned and spotted his younger brother Shuichi standing in the doorway.

"Shuuichi, please be quite. Today is no school and I want to sleep late," Shuichi said as he rubbed his sand filled eyes. Kurama nodded and watched as Shuichi left. After which Kurama turned back to Hiei.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN?" Kurama growled deeply. Hiei nodded and sighed.

"Kurama, I don't want to be human," Hiei said as he fell onto the red haired teens bed. Kurama watched Hiei with new interest. Hiei had never acted this way before. The small frame on Kurama's bed began to shudder as wet droplets fell from his new brown eyes. "OH GOD! How are Yusuke and Kuwabara gonna react to me?"

Kurama sighed and walked over to the troubled teen. Slowly Kurama began to pat Hiei's back and wondered what to do. He had no idea. They had to leave before Kurama's mother woke up though. For Shiori would wonder why Hiei was staying all day when he usually left early in the morning. Kurama sighed once more and turned to Hiei. The teen was crying. But no tear gems were splattered all over the ground. Kurama smiled till he remembered that it was another sign of what Hiei lost.

"Kurama, Bring me to the Spirit World," Hiei finally said. Kurama nodded and the two took off, at a slow steady walk.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Ok, now it is really over. Five pages are good enough for a chapter. Ok, well see you all in the next chapter! Bye now!


	2. Chapter two

****

Hey, I'm back! Thanks for all those who reviewed! Here they are:

Reviewer thanks:

drew: **Well, here is the rest.**

dustbunny690: Yeah. I must be the only person with this idea. Cool no?

Dark Koorime708: I am glad you like it. Oh and Hiei. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS!

KairiHakubi981: I am glad you like this as well. Don't worry, I will update every weekend.

Guess^^: Thanks for the heads up. And it is already posted so, it stays... Thanks though!

callicokitten92: I wil write more and thanks for letting me know that you wil read it! Thanks for R&R!

Dragon Ladysupreme: I LOVE PIXIE STIX! But coffee... I don't really like. Thanks!

sailorearth1023: Glad you think this is good!

jettwolf90: Read and find out what happens to Hiei!

silent angel: This is based ono the idea of Brother Bear. And anyone who has seen the trailers for it, knows what it is about pretty much. Oh and it is a really good movie. EVERYONE SHOULD GO SEE IT!

Darker Side of the Moon: Glad you like. And Hiei... LEAVE HER ALONE! Come kill me if you like! I have also mastered the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and so can't wait to us it on you!

Godrina-of-the-shadows: I got that from Hiei's attitude toward humans. Cause if you watch the show a lot you see Hiei insult mostly **Kuwabara who is the only full human or so I have heard. I read somewhere that Yusuke is half demon and Kurama is half demon so... You get the idea right? Good.**

Ok, well on with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"KOENMA!" Hiei cried from outside the large doors of Koenma's office. Kurama smiled slightly and watched as the human Hiei tried to move the large doors. Normally Hiei could lightly hit them and they would swing open but now they won't even budge. Kurama stepped forward and raised a figure. But Hiei snapped. "NO, I DON'T WANT HELP!"

"Ok," Kurama said as he backed up a little. Hiei continued to try and move the large door but still had no effect. Kurama watched longer and tried hard not to laugh as ogres walked by and would watch Hiei before going back to work with a smile on their face. "Hiei," Kurama began.

"NO! I CAN OPEN THIS!" Hiei snapped back. Kurama sighed and ignored the teen. Slowly he walked over and opened the doors. Hiei growled at him. After which the two walked into the office, where Koenma sat waiting.

"Took you long enough," Koenma said with a smile. Kurama tried not to laugh as Hiei walked over and slammed his fists on the desktop. Koenma and Kurama both jumped at the noise and looked over to Hiei.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME?" Hiei screamed. His voice was high pitched and sounded girly like. Kurama tried not to laugh but failed slightly. Hiei turned to see Kurama trying not to laugh. Hiei growled. "At least you are still half human. You wouldn't know how it feels to be demon mostly all of your life then turned human!"

"Hiei, calm down. It is only for a few days. Possibly a year or month," Koenma said as he began to drift off. Hiei only caught 'it is only for a... year.' 

"A YEAR!" Hiei cried. Koenma shook his head no.

"It depends on how quickly you change your mind about humans. The faster you change, the quicker you can be demon," Koenma explained. Hiei smiled.

"Fine, Humans are ok. Now can I change back?" Hiei asked. Koenma shook his head no.

"The spell will decide if you have learned everything or not. After which, it will change you back," Koenma told Hiei. Hiei growled but stopped when his voice cracked again. Koenma and Kurama both tried not to laugh but Koenma failed. "Sorry Hiei.

"Yeah, whatever," Hiei siad as he turned and walked past Kurama on his way out of the office. Kurama followed Hiei and watched as Hiei took the path to the human world and not the demon. Kurama smiled and followed silently. Hiei seemed to pissed off for Kurama to dare risk to say anything at all. Once in the human world, Hiei headed off to Yusuke's house. Kurama noticed Hiei's mistake but one thing about being human was that you learn from your mistakes, so Kurama decided to let Hiei learn a little.

****

Outside of Yusuke Urameshi's house...

DING DONG! Kurama smiled as Hiei stood in front of the door. He hadn't changed out of his normal black outfit but he still did look so different. If Kurama had seen Hiei out on the streets and knew nothing of what happened, then he would have sworn Hiei was a stranger trying to steal from him. After a few minutes Yusuke came and answered the door. Kurama quickly hid behind some bushes.

"Who are you?" Yusuke snapped. Kurama almost laughed. Yusuke didn't recognize Hiei. Hiei simply grunted.

"If, you don't know then I swear I have changed a lot. It would just prove how different demons and humans are," Hiei growled as deeply as he could. Kurama coughed slightly into his hands and prayed that no one heard. Though his answer was Yusuke bursting into laughter.

"Hiei! Is that you!?" Yusuke cried. Hiei nodded as Kurama fell out of the bushes laughing hard. Yusuke smiled and looked Hiei over. Suddenly his mouth dropped. "Hiei, I swear. If I was gay, right now I would have rapped you. KUSO YOU LOOK HOT!" **(A/N: This is not a Yaoi. I like Yaoi now a days but I will not put it in this story. It is just Yusuke checking him out for a second. Nothing more. Everyone does it to each gender so SHUT UP! ^_______^ Ok, back to the story!)**

Hiei's eyes tore open and he blushed while turning down to the ground. "Thanks, I think."

"Hiei! How come you never said you were this good looking!" Yusuke said. Hiei said nothing as Kurama finally calmed down slightly. Finally Kurama stood, while gasping for breath. "Hey, Kurama. What is up?"

"Not much," Kurama answered. Hiei sighed and turned around. Kurama noticed the movement and looked hard at Yusuke. "You free the day?"

"Yeah, why?" Yusuke asked. Kurama shook his head slightly over in Hiei's direction.

"Can we come in then?" Kurama asked. Yusuke nodded and the three entered the house. "Is Atsuka home today?"

"No way. Why would she trouble her self with bing home? I mean, she could go out and party with her friends like she did when I was dead. So, we are alone. I have been for about three days now,' Yusuke said as he flopped down on his couch. Kurama smiled and sat down in one of the nea by chairs. Hiei stood at the enterance of the room.

"Why would your mother do that?" Hiei asked. Yusuke turned to Hiei as did Kurama. Before Hiei never cared about such trivale problems like that. So it surprised the other teens.

"What? Wait, since when did you care about things like that?" Yusuke asked. Hiei again blushed.

"Since I became human. I guess I have to understand these things now. So, I am trying to learn. You can help me or you can leave me 'hanging,'" Hiei said. Kurama almost laughed at this. Yusuke on the other hand, did laugh. Hiei seemed upset by this. "What did I do now?"

"Its... Its just.... Its just hearing those words coming out of you mouth sounds funny!" Yusuke said in between gasps of breath and laughter. Hiei growled in his squeaky voice, making Yusuke laugh harder. Kurama turned to Yusuke and then back to Hiei. Kurama swore that if Hiei had all his powers at the moment, Yusuke would have been dead at that point. 'Wait, Hiei would have used his katana. WHERE IS HIS KATANA?' Kurama thought as he looked Hiei over. No katana was placed anywhere on him.

"Hiei, where is you katana?" Kurama asked. Hiei turned to Kurama and sighed.

"When we went to that movie, I couldn't bring in a katana. So I left it at Genkai's temeple. When I left the theatre I left my katana at Genkai's cause I knew you wouldn't approve of a weapon in your room. And I haven't had my quick speed to go and get it without you noticing," Hiei explained. Kurama nodded as the door bell rang. Yusuke growled and headed over to the enterance.

"Urameshi! Come on! Hurry up," called Kuwabara. Kurama and Hiei traded glances as the baka's voice echoed through the house.

"Oh no," Hiei said. Kurama agreed and he stood up. Quickly he turned to Hiei.

"Get out of here! Out the back door," Kurama called as he grabbed Hiei's hand and rushed away. The two entered a kitchen and soon found the back door. Hiei stopped and turned to Kurama. "Get out. I'll explain to Yusuke what happened. Kuwabara isn't ready to know yet, nor are you ready to be joshed around by Kuwabara's jokes. So get."

Hiei nodded and took off through the door. He took off at the fastest run he had, which in his case was really pretty slow. Hiei sighed at his slow pace and finally slowed to a walk to catch his breath. After a few seconds of harsh breathing Hiei turned around and looked toward Yusuke's house. It was still in his line of sight. 'Kuso,' Hiei thought. 'I can't get far enough away!' Again Hiei turned. He watched the street for a moment and then took off again on the side walk. 'I have to get away. But where to go?' Hiei thought. But something caught the corner of his eyes. It was an ice cream store. Hiei stopped and looked in through the window and smiled at the buckets and buckets of 'sweet snow.' The teen licked his lips sweetly and watched as other people entered through a glass door. Again the teen licked his lips and then followed a large group of kids inside. He stayed with the group, hoping to get some sweet snow. About that time the leader of the group turned and stared at the kids.

"Tell the man what you want," she told the kids. Hiei smiled and followed the line all the way up to the front counter.

"What do you want?" the man on the other side asked Hiei. Hiei smiled.

"CHOCOLATE!" Hiei called. The man sighed and grabbed a cone. Then he walked over to one of the buckets and put two scoops of chocolate ice cream on the cone. Hiei smiled as the man walked back over and handed him the cone. Hiei smiled and took off to the other kids and stood with them while he finished his cone.

"Ok kids. Lets go back out to the bus," called the leader. Hiei smiled and followed the kids outside but didn't head to the bus with them. He tired to head out for Genkai's temple but the leader woman caught him. "Where do you think you are going? The bus is the other way kiddio."

"Uh... Yeah, right," Hiei said with a small smile. He quickly headed over toward the other kids and tried to get away again but was caught.

"Do I have to carry you on this bus?" the woman asked. Hiei smiled slightly and felt the woman pick him up by the back of his black cloak. After which she headed on the bus with him in hand.

"WAIT!" Hiei called out. The leader woman ignored him and threw him on the bus. After which she turned to the us driver and told him to get going. The driver followed her order and soon Hiei was trapped on the bus with all the other kids.

"Ok, let do a roll call," said the leader. Hiei smiled and hoped that now she wil notice he didn't belong.

"Lucifer, Adam."

"Here," called Adam.

"Imooto, Charl and Cheto Ashley!"

"Here!" called Charl and Ashely.

"Here!"

"Jaganshi, Hiei!"

"WHAT!" Hiei cried. His name wasn't suppose to be on that sheet. 'What is going... KOENMA!' Hiei thought angrily. The leader woman continued with the roll call. Hiei growled as close as he can to his normal one. But it did nothing to scare anyone.

"Well, next stop is a near by temple," called the leader woman. Hiei turned and spotted the path they were taking. It was the one to Genkai's! 'YES! I can have Genkai vouce for me!' Hiei thought. But then he felt his hair move across the back of his neck. 'But I am human. What if she doesn't recognize me?' Hiei thought.

After a few minutes the bus finally stopped outside of a large set of stairs. Hiei smiled. 'Great, we are here.' Hieie thought. Qucikly the bus unloaded and Hiei headed over to the stairs. He turned slightly and saw some of the kids were following him up the stairs. At the moment he didn't care and just went a little faster. It took about thirty minutes to get up the stairs as a human while as demon it would have taken him only three to four seconds. Once on top he spotted Genkai.

"Here with that tour group right?" Genkai asked. Hiei shook his head no. Genkai smiled. "Well then who are you?"

"I am Hiei," Hiei snapped. Genkai looked him over.

"No your not. Well, if you say you are then, prove it," Genkai said. Hiei smiled.

"You call Yusuke Urameshi Dimwit and he calls you Grandma. You give up a room to an ice madien named Yukina and sometimes me, Hiei. And when Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama or myself is injured, you let us stay here till we are good enough to go home," Hiei said. Genkai nodded.

"More about Hiei," Genkai said. Hiei sighed.

"He has a sister named Yukina. He is a half fire demon half koorime. He was thrown off the isle of Koorime at a very young age because he was male and was more fire demon than koorime. Hiei was taken in by some theifs after being thrown off the isle. He grew up with them for years till finally they told him about his real past and he took off. He went back to the isle and tried to meet his family but was banished yet again. Later he found out he had a sister still on the isle so he went and got a Jagan eye to watch over her. But later he began to want power. He tried to steal some things from the Spirit world with Youko Kurama, also known as Shuuichi Minamino, and Gouki. Later, during the Dark Tournament, he master the Dragon of the Darkness Flame," Hiei said. Genkai nodded.

"Your not Hiei," she said as she turned and walked back into her temple.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Well, done with that!


	3. Chapter three

**Thanks again to all my reviewers! Here you all are:**

** Dark Koorime708: You will find out why Genkai doesn't believe Hiei in this chapter!  Don't worry!**

**Dustbunny690: You like Kurama?  Ok, I'll try and put more of him in here!**

**Pseudo-lix-serpens: Who?  Oh, Genkai?  Read and find out!**

**Saelbu: I update every Saturday or Sunday!  Don't worry!  I update.  I update all my stories at the same time.**

**Darker Side of the Moon: All I have to say is…  ORO!**

**RyoSanada1717: As I said to another review I update every Saturday or Sunday.  And for the other thing, read and find out.**

**Chibi-Koorime: Don't worry, many things will happen to Hiei.  Each to our enjoyment.**

**KairiHakubi981: I updated!  Read and find out!**

**Funny Bunny: Love your name….  Glad you like it!******

**Thanks again. And here is the next chapter!**

**Little note here:**

**... That is demon language.**

**"..." This is human or Japanese if you want to get technical with me.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Genkai smiled as she entered the temple. 'That kid has Hiei's memories but doesn't have the same spirit energy. I wonder what is going on here.' Genkai thought. At that same moment, the phone in her temple rung. Quickly she got it. It was Yusuke.

"Hey Grandma. Have you seen Hiei or someone who says he is Hiei but is really human?" Yusuke asked quickly. Genkai raised an eyebrow and looked out at the human boy who stood out in the lawn. He was still standing in shock over something. Genkai sighed. "What did you sigh about?"

"Does this human 'Hiei' have brown eyes, long black hair, looks really cute, and has the memory of everything?" Genkai asked as she described the human who now paced in a short distance in front of the gates. Yusuke answered with a yes and Genkai nodded her head. "He is so going to be mad at me..."

"Why?" Yusuke inquired. Genkai sighed and told the story of what happened a few moments before the call. After which Yusuke laughed. "YOU SAID HE WASN'T HIEI!!!!! THAT IS SO FUNNY!"

"Yusuke what is going on?" called a voice. Genkai listened as Yusuke explained to the voice what was going on. She guessed it was Kurama or Kuwabara. But by the way Yusuke was talking she considered it more Kurama cause Yusuke seemed to say it with a higher intelligent. "Oh. Ok, so Hiei is there. Good."

"Yeah, whatever. Genkai thought that Hiei was with a school tour group which was so funny!" Yusuke told his friend. Genkai sighed as a sliding noise filled her head. Turning quickly, Genkai spotted Hiei.

"Is that Yusuke?" Hiei asked. Genkai frowned.

"Do you still have your Jagan or something? Yes it is Hiei," Genkai said. Hiei growled, or as close as possible, and snatched the phone away from Genkai. Sighing deeply he moved his head ever so slightly that it caught Genkai's attention to his blank face. Genkai gasped at the bald spot where Hiei's lovely purple eye sat waiting to be used. "You really are human," she whispered.

"Yusuke! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE SO I CAN GET OUT OF THIS HUMAN BODY!" Hiei shouted into the phone. Genkai winced slightly at the angry voice and looked outside. There stood the school tour group. 'KUSO! I forgot about them!' Genkai thought. Quickly she rushed out to meet the female teacher.

"Sorry, I was distracted by a short phone call," Genkai said with a frown. The teacher nodded and looked passed the old women into the temple style like home. There she saw a shadow walking back and forth in one of the many rooms. "Let me show you to the back of the building!" Genkai said distracting the teacher. The leader nodded and soon the tour group had gone into the back end of the temple. Leaving Hiei with the phone.

"So back here you keep what?" One of the kids asked from the large group. Genkai smiled and began to explain what she does in the temple. "That isn't much now is it?"

"No it isn't... But I still live here," Genkai said. The kids nodded.

**Back in the front...**

"COME GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Hiei called into the phone as he began to pace the room in anger.

"Why? We could leave you to go to school," Yusuke said. Hiei coughed deeply into the phone. On the other end Yusuke jumped into the air in surprise. Kurama, who stood behind Yusuke, also jumped.

"You do and I swear to god I will find some way to kill you," Hiei snapped. Yusuke simply laughed at this.

"Gonna try with your bare hands?" Yusuke answered sarcastically. Kurama sighed and shook his head at Yusuke. 'This is going to be impossible,' Kurama thought as he reached for the phone. Snatching it out of Yusuke's hands he caught the last part of Hiei's many swears.

"Hiei, calm down! We will come and get you!" Kurama said into the phone. Hiei answered that they better and the two hung up the phones. After which Kurama turned to Yusuke.

"Wha?"

"YOU WOULD DARE THINK OF LEAVING HIEI IN THE HANDS OF HUMANS THAT THINK HE IS SAY YOUNGER THAN SEVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama shouted in Yusuke's face. Yusuke winced at the angered tone used in Kurama's voice. Not once had he ever heard Kurama yell. Nor was Kurama this angered.

"Uh.... Yeah?" Yusuke said questioningly.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We are going to go get Hiei now! And we are not going to leave him. Got that Yusuke?" Kurama growled into the raven-haired teen's face. The spirit detective leader nodded yes and watched as Kurama turned around and headed out of his house.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Yusuke called as he rushed after the red haired teen. It took over an hour but they finally reached the temple. But Hiei wasn't there. Genkai was.

"The teacher took Hiei before I could do anything. Sorry boys but Hiei has gone to Elementary school for the rest of the day," Genkai said to the tired teens.

"Great," Kurama mumbled.

"Hiei in elementary school! Wonderful!" Yusuke said as he sat down to rest. Kurama soon joined him on the ground and the two tried to catch their breath.

"Did you two run?" Genkai asked as she looked back and forth between the two. Each nodded.

"And we have to do it again to go get Hiei. We'll have to run down to the elementary school," Kurama said. Yusuke moaned calling all attention to him.

"There are like ten elementary schools in Tokyo! We have to go to every one!" Yusuke moaned. Kurama nodded yes. Yusuke groaned as though he was in pain while Kurama shook his head. "NO WAY AM I GOING TO DO THAT! Hiei can go to elementary school and learn why humans are like! If I had to go through it, then Hiei has to as well."

"It doesn't work that way Yusuke! We have to save him. Hiei is a teenager like you and me. If Hiei goes to a school, it must be high school. Not elementary," Kurama said as he grabbed Yusuke and began to pull the teen out of Genkai's temple.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke cried as he was dragged from the safe temple or so he thought.

"It is either you help Hiei or train with Genkai," Kurama said dropping the other teen's legs. Yusuke turned back and saw Genkai smile evilly and decided to go with Kurama.

**At the near by Elementary School...**

"Ok class, today we are learning about demons," called a male teacher at the front of the classroom. Hiei growled. This teacher was already annoying him. The dude's name was Mr. Flimsy. 

"OOH!" the class echoed as Hiei moaned and acted delighted about it. Mr. Flimsy turned and the lights dimmed thanks to one of the student helpers.

"Today we watch a movie about the life of a demon," called Mr. Flimsy in a slow manner adding an eerie feeling to the badly lighten room. Everyone watched as a large screen rolled down from the ceiling and stopped once surrounded by light.

"Demons... The most feared thing everywhere..." called a voice. Hiei snorted and had about ten kids turn and shush him. "I am Dr. Denis. For fifty years I have studied the life of demons... Finally I can show you what they go through day in and day out. I have found the perfect demon that we can follow around through most of its life. Come and join me! We can learn loads about demons..."

Suddenly the screen went black. Everyone booed for a moment and then pictures of many things flashed by. Image after image filled the screen and soon turned into a 3-d type movie thing. Hiei turned as a large demon hologram appeared behind him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried one of the females. Hiei had learned her name to be Ashley. He turned and saw that one of the holograms had advanced on her. With green skin and a bad odor to put, the demon watched her while licking its lips. Hiei growled and rushed over.

"Don't worry kids. They are just holograms as of now," called Dr. Denis as he walked out behind of the demon. He was also a hologram. "Right now these demon are dead and I had video taped them. Then later added myself into the picture. Cool no? Anyway. This green skinned demon is called Laos. Laos seems to be the leader of the group. I noticed this by the way he treated the others."

Right as he said that the green skinned demon charged and killed one of the other demons. Hiei watched in surprise as the young elementary school kids cried out. They were terrified like it was something that...

"Laos, I guessed, had wanted something done and only found out that the other could not do it. So he destroyed the creature. Or that is what I think he said. They seem to have had their own language. But these aren't the real demons I want you to see. They lead up to our friend," said Dr. Denis as he walked behind Ashley and Hiei. Hiei growled deeply and wondered whom he was going to follow. That was when the group began to move out. They were talking in demon language, and Hiei understood it. 'I can understand them!' Hiei thought with a smile.

Lets get that stupid little 'forbidden child.' I want that kid dead in my arms, Laos screamed to the other demons. Hiei paled as he remembered this group. He was only about ten in demon years. Laos, and his gang came after him. He destroyed all of them with a flick of his finger. He both froze and melted them. But Laos is not the green skinned demon's name. It was really Cottar. Cottar/Laos and his gang would soon find him sleeping peacefully in a tree. They would cry out to him and he would then kill them all.

"Ah, we're on our way! Laos will lead the group!" Dr. Denis said as he took of after the demons. The camera soon followed. Rushing through the woods trees flashed by and many Makai plants. 'How did Dr. Denis get into the Makai?' Hiei thought as they passed by a sliver haired Kitsune. 'Youko?' Hiei thought as he turned to watch the demon but by the time he turned, the kitsune was gone. "Here we are!"

Turning round Hiei spotted his favorite tree. With very little branches and no leaves you could easily see a small black figure laying on one of the highest branches. Black spiky hair touched the trunk of the tree while short legs dangled below. Red eyes scorched the surrounding as the figure turned to face the demons down below.

"I wondered at the time if they wanted this young demon/child to join them. But I wasn't to sure after the child came down." Dr. Denis said overlapping Cottar/Laos's speech to Hiei.

Come down here you little freak. The Forbidden Child of the Koorime, I have come to kill you! Cottar/Laos called angrily. The young Hiei smirked and watched the demons for a moment. Then he slowly twisted his body to lying on his side and then rolled off. Quickly dropping between the branches, the young Hiei fell to the ground.

Why would you want to kill me? The young Hiei said in a deep tone that Hiei missed so much.

Cause you are a freak, snapped Cottar/Laos.

"I think that Laos is asking the young demon to join his clan and begging the other. But I didn't seem to understand this language that much," Dr. Denis said as he walked around to behind the young Hiei. Just as he did that the young demon raised a finger a light began to appear. This made the gang watch the Forbidden child with aw. It took only a minute before the light energy blasted forward. Shooting faster than the human eye could see, it rushed through each demon splitting each into four quarters. "Wow, so much power from such a young thing. Wonderful no?"

Fools, the younger Hiei said. With that he turned and began to walk away.

"Interesting, instead of joining the group, he slaughters them! Think of all the death that could have been done in the human world if this could be allowed!" Dr. Denis called out from behind Hiei and Ashley. Hiei growled as he watched the lone figure walk back to his camp sight. 'I let them follow me? Why? Why would I let a bunch of no good humans follow me back to camp?' Hiei wondered. Suddenly a light tug caught his attention. Turning down Hiei spotted Ashley holding tight onto his black shirt. He was about to snap let go but her innocent stare caught his brown eyes.

"I'm scared," Ashley whimpered as she began to dig her head into Hiei's chest. 'I am letting a human female touch me!' Hiei thought in shock as his body tensed. "Hold me!"

"Uhh," Hiei said to the young female. Wrapping his arms around the small frame Hiei whispered ok into the young girls ear and began to watch the hologram like story.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**HOW KAWAII! Now please review or I might not update.... *Dun dun DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***


	4. Chapter four

****

New chapter! Thanks again to all my reviewers but I must ask. What happened? The first chapter I had like twenty then I lost mostly all of them and went down to nine for the second chapter. Man, I fell so unloved! Well, here are the ones that did review:

Ok now on with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, he seems to like a girl... This may be shorter than I thought!" Koenma cried as he slamed his head down onto his desk. Botan shrugged as she shoved some more popcorn into her already large mouth. Koenma frowned and peeked out from under his head and watched as Botan munched happily on her food. "Botan, do you understand that once Hiei is human again he will come and kill us?"

"Yup... But, I think that the longer he lasts, the easier he will forget," Botan said as she shoved another handful into her mouth. Watching the blue haired diety, Koenma gapped in silence. 'Since when was Botan so smart?' Koenma thought as he turned back to the screen praying that Hiei wouldn't change to quickly.

"AH! I have an idea! I will blow up the stupid movie thing!" Koenma called as he began to think of different ways to do it. Botan frowned as she watched the video.

"They have copies," Botan said as she began to add another mouthful of popcorn to her already done collection in her stomach. But Koenma grabbed her hand and made her drop all of the kernels to the floor. Gasping in surprise she turned to look at Koenma. "You dropped my food."

"You are to go to the human world and destroy all tapes in the school that are like that one," Koenma said. Botan snarled and took off quickly. In a flash she was done and upon entering the office again she spotted Koenma eating her popcorn as he watched what was happening to Hiei next.

****

Human world...

"Well, now that our movie has been destroyed lets have reading time!" called Mr. Flimsy as he walked out the door. The kids all turned and looked to each other as they wondered what was going on. Mr. Flimsy normally only left when they had a guest. But he had told none of them of this surprise guest.

"OH! A GUEST!" cried one of the male boys in the class. Hiei had learned his name to be Joshua Nickles. Joshua had short brown hair with brown eyes and Hiei imaged him as one of the sporty types. Upon hearing Joshua's words the entire class, with the exception of Hiei, began to gasp and talk about who it could be. Hiei watched the door in silence as he heard approaching footsteps. 'Heavy steps... Must be tall or fat. Male definatly, all females have a sort of grace in their steps. Sounds to me like a lumbering oaf. Most likely in his teens... Yup, male...' Hiei thought as he tried to figure out who the guest was. Upon hearing the steps stop, Hiei opened his eyes. What stood before him was a horrible sight. With reddish orange hair and small blackish brown eyes and a tall frame, the boy stood with such pride in oneself. Hiei felt his mouth drop. 'Kuwabara!!!!!!!!!!!!' He thought as he checked the teen out over and over again. 'No way could Kuwabara be here!'

"Class, this is one of the high school students. He happens to be a delinquent or bad boy. Can you all say 'delinquent?'" Mr. Flimsy asked. Most of the class corused his word while others snickered. Slowly Kuwabara scanned the room and spotted Hiei. Saying nothing, Hiei hoped that Kuwabara wouldn't recognize him. Lucky for him, Kuwabara was an idiot and didn't notice a thing. Hiei sighed in relif and wondered what he was going to do next. "Good. Now please say hi to Mr Kazuma Kuwabara!"

"Hi Mr. Kuwabara!" The entire class said including Hiei. Kuwabara smiled.

"Just call me Kuwabara! I am going to read a story for you! I think... Right, that is why I am here?" Kuwabara asked the teacher. Mr. Flimsy nodded yes and handed a small kid's book over to Kuwabara. Smiling quickly he opened it. "This is called.... Uh... What was the title of this again?"

Quickly the teacher rushed over as the class began to laugh. Hiei smiled and sighed. 'Baka human.' Hiei thought. 'NO! I can't think like that! Kuso... I need to find some good things about humans.. And I am not going to find it here for sure.' Hiei thought. Slowly getting up he tried to sneak out of the room but something caught his hand. Turning quickly he spotted Ashley hanging all over his arm.

"You can't go! We have to stay till the teacher says we can leave! Sit next to me please!" AShley begged as she put on a really cute puppy dog face. Hiei growled and tried to turn away but still not being use to having human strangth, the female quickly over powered him an pulled him back to the seat. 'Great.' Hiei thought in a mutter as he looked around for a possible escape. None came to his sight other than the door, but he would have to go past Kuwabara. Lucky for him Kuwabara was reading, or at least trying to.

"Uh................." Kuwabara said. Finally Mr. Flimsy lost his patents and soon kicked Kuwabara out of the room. 'No is my chance!' Hiei thought as he quickly rushed after Kuwabara. Following Kuwabara for awhile, he wondered where the teen was leading him to.

****

Just outside the elementary school...

"Kurama, do you really think Hiei is in there?" Yusuke asked. The two decided to go to the farthest school first in hopes to beat Hiei's bus to the school. But no one by the name of Hiei went there. So they went through the other nien schools and finally ended up just outside the one closest to Genkai's temple.

"This is the last one in Tokyo. Maybe they came from Kyoto," Kurama said as he slowly headed for the door. Behind him he heard a large moan. Turning he spotted Yusuke glaring at him. "What did I say?"

"By saying that they might have come fron Kyoto it tells me that with our luck, we will have to go to Kyoto. Thanks a lot Kurama! Now we will have even more walking to do!" Yusuke snapped as he walked past Kurama and up to the door of the school. Kurama rolled his eyes and quickly followed.

"Oh come on Yusuke. Don't take me for that dumb. If Hiei isn't here we can simply go to Spirit World and ask Botan to go get him for us," Kurama said. Yusuke grunted as the duo entered the school and began to walk through the hallways. What they didn't know was that their voices had been carried inside by a small wind and reached the ears of one really stupid teen. It didn't take long for him to meet up with the other two. 

"Kuwabara!" Kurama and Yusuke cried as they wondered what he was doing in Elementary school.

"Kurama, Urameshi? What are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke turned to Kurama and hoped for the red head to answer. But Kurama was preoccupied with Hiei. The small human was standing behind Kuwabara waiting to be noticed by the larger teens for he had somehow gotten a young female attached to his left leg. Yusuke was about to say something when Kurama lightly hit him and shook his head no.

"We were looking for you," Yusuke finally said. Kurama sighed and waited for Yusuke to get Kuwabara away so he can help Hiei. It took a few minutes but Yusuke finally did get Kuwabara to turn and leave. Kurama was able to act as though he left with them but really slowed and had the intention of heading back to help Hiei. Once he did, he stopped just around the corner.

"Ashley let go of me! I have to go," Hie snapped. But Ashley still wouldn't release him. "Ashley let go!"

"No, Mr. Flimsy hasn't told us to go home! We have to stay till he says we can leave!" Ashley said as she wrapped her arms around Hiei's waist. Hiei growled and went to hit her but stopped. 'Ug... I hate it when Kuwabara is right!' Hiei thought as he remembered the no hit girls rule. Growling deep in his throut he turned around and spotted Kurama.

"Fox, get over and help me," Hiei snapped. Kurama smiled and did nothing. Hiei growled and watched as the fox. 'Get over here!' Hiei thought. Kurama ignored this and disappeared behind the corner. Opening his eyes at a width never meant for them. Silently Hiei turned to watch Ashley but was caught by the movement of something red. "Kurama!"

"Hai?" Kurama said as he appeared from around the corner again. Hiei smiled and pointed to the young girl. Kurama spotted her and, fake, wondered what Hiei would want him to do about it.

"Kurama," Hiei growled in a loud voice. Kurama smiled and walked over. Slowly he lifted the girl by the back of the shirt and pulled her away from Hiei. "Thanks."

"LET ME GO!" cried Ashley as she wiggled under Kurama's grip. Hiei rolled his eyes as he stood before the two and waited for something to happen. Kurama simply smiled and walked away as he thought about where to bring the young girl.

"Where you going?" Hiei called as he rushed over. Sighing deeply, Kurama turned to Hiei.

"I am bringing her back to her class room. But I have no idea where it is. Maybe you can help, right?" Kurama said as he moved Ashley a little closer to Hiei. In response, Hiei backed away and made a disgusted face.

"Ug... I'll show you just to get that human away from me," Hiei snapped. But when Kurama laughed he became confused. "What?"

"You can't really say things like that anymore since you are human as well. I am thinking that at the rate your going, it will be years before you turn normal again," Kurama said as he hurried off before Hiei could try and kill him. It took a few minutes for what Kurama said to sink in but once it did...

"KKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei yelled as he lunged forward in a full out run. It took a few minutes for him to finally caught up but once he did you could tell Hiei was mad. The three reaced through the halls till Kurama finally dropped Ashley off in one of the open doors for a classroom and left the school with Hiei on his heels. It took a few minutes but the two reached Hiei's favorite park with the tallest tree that Hiei normally slept on.

"Hiei please calm down!" Kurama called behind him as the two made circles around Hiei's tree.

"No way! Get over here!" Hiei shouted as he rushed forward only to find Kurama on the other side of the tree. "STOP RUNNING!"

"No! Hiei, calm down so that way Yusuke and I can teach you about humans and you can change back to demon faster!" Kurama called as he rushed to the other side of the tree. 'I have to stay away from Hiei. Who knows what he could do when human, even though demon would be worse. But as human, I can't fight back!' Kurama thought as he tried as hard as he could to stay on the opposite side of the tree.

"I WANT TO KILL YOU FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei screamed as he finally changed directions and punched Kurama hard in the face cause of the speed force that each had been going. Kurama flew backward in reaction to the hit and fell about ten feet away.

"Hiei! Please clam down!" Kurama muttered as he sat up and watched as the human walked closer. In only a matter of moments Hiei had made it halfway from the tree to Kurama. In desperation, Kurama slowly began to crawl backward. 'I have got to stay away from Hiei. His punch was surprisingly strong for a human. I have to watch out for that.' Kurama thought as he slid slowly across the ground. He watched as Hiei suddenly lunged forward.

"DIE!" he called. Kurama panicked and jumped into the air watching as Hiei slid underneath his legs. Quickly landing, Kuraam rushed over to the tree and began to climb up. Once on a tall branch he watched as Hiei walked over. "Get down here you coward!" Hiei cried. Kurama shook his head no and waited. Hiei smiled and then began to climb. 'CRAP!' Kurama thought as he began to climb some more.

"Hiei please don't! I am your friend!" Kurama called as he spotted a tree branch just above his head. Raching up, he grabbed it and began to pull himself up. Turning down, Kurama spotted Hiei only a few branches below him. 'Kuso!!!!' Kurama thought as he took off again.

"You can't get to far away. Oh, and the tree ends in five, four..." Hiei called as he counted off. Soon Kurama found himself joining in on the count and... "One."

There was the top of the tree. 'NO!' Kurama thought as he looked down. On two branches below him sat Hiei. Kurama frowned as Hiei slowly began to climb back up to Kurama. 'HE IS GONNA KILL ME!'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

All done for now! I need some help. What should Yusuke and Kurama show Hiei? Please help!


	5. Chapter five

****

Ok here we are with a new chapter! Sorry for to everyone for not mentioning them in the last chapter. I was a little rushed on time here. I have been busy with things for school and stuff. I promise to mention you all in this chapter for both. Sorry for this one being late as well! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I have a present for all of you! TWO CHAPTERS AT ONCE! YEAH! Well, really I should say that it is two chapters mixed into one long one! This is going to be the longest chapter I have ever written for this story. Ten pages! Hopefully.

Now, last chapter I did the review thing was the last time I do it. It gets hard when you type on a laptop and then copy and paste to upload on the internet... 

Thanks to all of you! Here is the next chapter!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hiei please don't," Kurama called as he looked down to Hiei. The short human was still climbing up the tree to get to him. Panicking Kurama looked for an escape. While looking he spotted Yukina hanging out with Keiko down below. Thinking back he remembered the party everyone had when Hiei finally told Yukina about him being her brother. The party went on for a few days. "YUKINA HELP!" Kurama called.

Turning quickly Yukina and Keiko spotted Kurama sitting on one of the highest branches with a small human boy climbing up after him. Keiko began giggling while Yukina wondered why Kurama wanted help. Quickly the two girls rushed over to the tree.

"What do you want us to do?" Yukina called up innocently. Kurama frowned as he looked past Hiei.

"Stop your brother!" Kurama called back. He watched as Hiei missed a branch when the calling flew by and down to Yukina. Yukina and Keiko in the mean time wondered if Kurama had been hit hard in the head by something.

"But my brother is demon. That boy isn't a demon," Yukina called as Keiko nodded yes beside her. Kurama frowned as he watched Hiei come closer with an evil smile on his face. 'Great I am going to die in front of Yukina and Keiko. This is so embarrassing.' Kurama thought as he began to crawl out to the end of the branch.

"Hiei was turned human by Koenma and Botan. It was like in the movie Brother Bear! Please believe me before Hiei kills me!" Kurama called down to Yukina. But still the young koorime didn't believe.

"That isn't Hiei! Hiei is a demon and no way close to human! He hates them as well. And Brother Bear was a cartoon!" Keiko called up angrily. 'Great Keiko most likely thinks that Yusuke has effected me and will beat him for this!' Kurama thought as he turned away from the girls and spotted Yusuke hanging around the entrance of the park. 'YES!'

"YUSUKE! YUSUKE! HELP!" Kurama screamed to the teen. He watched as Yusuke turned and spotted him with Hiei only a branch away. Quickly running over Yusuke thought of what to do.

"Don't you dare tell me you are in with this as well Yusuke!" snapped Keiko as Yusuke rushed past to begin to climb the tree. Pausing only to turn and spot the two girls Yusuke began to climb but then the sight of Yukina finally reached his head and he got an idea. Turning quickly he watched Yukina.

"Freeze the tree!" Yusuke told her. "Freeze Hiei to the tree!"

"But that isn't Hiei," Yukina said. Yusuke growled and turned to face Kurama who was backing as far away from Hiei as possible for the human had made it up to the top branch. Sighing deeply he wondered how much it would hurt Hiei if he did a spirit gun. 'Oh well,' Yusuke thought as he got his hand ready.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shouted. Flying fast the ball of blue light headed right for Hiei. Kurama cried out in warning and watched as the ball hit Hiei hard in the side. He flipped over and began to fall but Kurama caught him.

"Thanks," Hiei whispered. It wasn't long after till Kurama and Hiei touched down on the ground.

"What is going on here?" Yukina and Keiko asked in unison. Hiei turned away knowing that now his secret was out that he was stuck as human. Kurama and Yusuke on the other hand had another idea.

"YOU FELL FOR IT!" The two shouted. Hiei, Yukina and Keiko looked back and forth between the two before the girls began to want to hurt them. Yes, Yukina wanted to hurt one of the two.

"YOU JERKS!" Keiko screamed. Yusuke and Kurama traded glances and then took off with Hiei close behind. The girls where only a few feet behind Hiei. Quickly the five rushed around Tokyo. It wasn't long before Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke finally lost the two girls. Actually Kuwabara was trying to find out what was going on and stopped the two girls. Minutes later the three reached Yusuke's house.

"So what should we do?" Kurama asked as he leaned closer to Yusuke. Yusuke shrugged and watched Hiei as the human teen sat in front of the TV. Nothing was on the box and it seemed as though nothing would come on it as long as Hiei sat there.

"Bring him to see a movie?" Yusuke asked.

"No, that is sort of stupid he saw them even was he was demon."

"So? Ok how about a dance?"

"I guess that will do... NO! If we wait till tomorrow I can force him to join me in chorus! But what to do for tonight?" Kurama wondered when Yusuke raised his hand and began to jump around.

"OH! ME PICK ME!" Yusuke repeated over and over with each jump.

"Fine, Yusuke?"

"There is a place downtown where we can go and dance."

"Sure. You get Hiei..."

"No you..."

"You..."

"You..."

"You..."

"You..."

"You!" Kurama called as he pushed Yusuke into the room where Hiei sat. Yusuke turning back to Kurama watched as the red head moved his hands forward and back as though he was telling him to go on. Sighing deeply Yusuke turned and spotted Hiei. This time he gulped and then took a step forward.

"What do you want?" Hiei suddenly snapped. Yusuke lifted his foot once again and scrunched into a little ball. 'He may be human but he is still scary.' Yusuke thought as he calmed down slightly. Gulping yet again Yusuke put his foot down.

"Well... You see... KuramaandIwantedtoseeifyouwantedtogooutanddancetonight!" Yusuke cried extremely quickly. He waited for Hiei to flinch or ask him to repeat it but Hiei said nothing at all. Sighing deeply, Yusuke turned to Kurama.

"I don't dance... Nor will I to ever turn demon," Hiei finally snapped making Yusuke jump. Trying hard to catch his breath everyone heard the doorbell suddenly ring.

"URAMESHI! HEY URAMESHI!" called an Irish accented voice. Yusuke turned to the doorway and then to Kurama wondering why Jin, or at least he hoped it was Jin, was outside calling for him. "I 'ILL BLOW ZEE DORR DOWN!"

"No Jin. Give him time to open the door first," called a second voice. Wondering what was going on Yusuke and Kurama rushed over to the door. Upon opening the door they spotted Jin and Touya. Jin floated just above the ground but looked to the untrained eye as though he was on the ground. Looking the red haired demon over Kurama spotted his normal looking outfit. Bright red Tee with a small kitten in front was Jin's choice of shirts. Light sky blue was his choice of pants. Touya on the other hand.... With a light icy blue shirt that read 'Cool As Ice' and black pants he seemed a little more fashioned sensed than Jin. But sadly... Neither had shoes or socks.

"Why are you two here?" Yusuke greeted. Touya smiled as he bowed his head in the polite manner to Kurama and then again to Yusuke. Only Kurama returned the bow. Jin, on the other hand, had his ears flip out and the wind increase.

"Koenma sent us to see Hiei," Touya said as he pushed Jin a little behind him for the hyper demon was trying to get in the house to fight Yusuke, even after he saw Yusuke's strong power while fighting younger Toguro.

"Uh well Hiei is uh...." Kurama began.

"Is right here," snapped a high pitch but trying to be deep voice from behind him. Turning, Kurama spotted Hiei. Then he heard laughter. Turning back around Kurama saw that Jin and Touya were laughing at poor little Hiei.

"Guys. Leave him alone!" Yusuke growled. Jin and Touya stopped laughing but they still giggled a little.

"Wha' we doin'?" Jin asked. Yusuke shrugged. As did Kurama, Hiei and Touya. "YE GOT NO PLAN!"

"Not as of yet!" Yusuke complained. Jin frowned.

"No, way am I helpin'!" Jin snapped. With that he took off. Touya smiled and laughed slightly. Seconds later he took off after Jin. Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei traded looks and wondered what all that was about. Closing the door , the three wondered what to do. A dance was out, singing in chorus was on for the next day, watching a movie was out, reading was out, school was on for the next day...

"VIDEO GAMES!" Yusuke suddenly shouted. Hiei smiled while Kurama shook his head. 'We are doomed!' Kurama thought. For the rest of the night the three played video games.

"Wake up Hiei," Kurama whispered into the human's ear. They had stayed at Yusuke's house all night, playing video games which Hiei is now the master at. It wasn't till about 3 in the morning that they all had finally fallen asleep.

"I don't want to," Hiei mumbled in his half a sleep state.

"We are going to get you turned demon again," Kurama, whispered. Hiei was up in a second.

"HOW!" Hiei called.

"You are going to my high school. We are going to do some human things today," Kurama said happily. Hiei grunted but got ready anyway. Within a matter of ten minutes the two had left for Kurama's high school.

"I really don't want to do this I hope you know," Hiei asked Kurama as the two walked down the street. Kurama nodded yes but said nothing at all to the human. "Then you should know that I will fight, sooner or later."

"I understand this Hiei. But I was hoping you would go along with this for now," Kurama said as he bowed his head to one of the many female fan girls that he had in Japan. Hiei frowned as he thought of how Kurama could think the way he did. But he then spotted some of Kurama's fans turning to him and blushing brightly.

"Kurama. I am getting fans now as well," Hiei growled. Kurama smiled.

"You are cute. Come on, you don't think that anything can hide your human beauty forever now then did you?" Kurama asked sweetly. Hiei glared at nothing in particular as he faced forward. 'I am never going to understand any of this.' Hiei thought as he entered school grounds with Kurama at his side. Looking around he soon noticed why Yusuke and Kuwabara hated school so much. 'It does look like a jail. Why do humans put up with this?' Hiei thought.

"This is school. We have it every week except on Sundays and Saturdays for 180 days. There are four quarters in a year. Right now we are at the middle of second quarter. Which is about Christmas vacation. I wonder if you will be human for Christmas," Kurama said happily. Hiei growled as best he could but still faced forward. He hated Kurama at the moment. He wanted to kill him but he knew that only Kurama and Yusuke can help him turn human again. 'If only, if only,' Hiei thought as he clenched his fists in rage. He wanted to kill Kurama so bad that it was killing himself. But he held back his rage for the time being and waited.

"Kurama, when can I leave here?" Hiei asked. Kurama smiled as he thought of keeping Hiei at school for the entire day. But sadly Yusuke had other plans. '-Kurama, Hiei is only going into school for you chorus period right?- Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded. -Good, cause I have other plans for the runt.- 

-What kind of plans?- Kurama had asked. 

-Oh, nothing that would hurt him,- Yusuke responded. 

-Yusuke, tell me what you have in mind,- Kurama growled. 

-Fine! I was going to take him to a wrestling match!- Yusuke said. Kurama sighed 

-What is it with most men and sports?- Kurama asked. 

-There fun, something that most can't do and the men who do watch them usually don't have the capability to do it themselves to they enjoy it by watching others.- Yusuke said with a smile. Kurama sighed. 

-You know this how?- Kurama asked. 

-Oh, years of research my friend. Years of research.- Yusuke responded.' Kurama remembered that conversation well. Cause he finally learned something that had been bugging him for years. 

It had started when his stepfather ad been watching sports and invited Kurama to watch them with him. Ever since Kurama had wanted to know what was the importance of sports. **(A/N: Sorry to all sports fans on this! I just had to write it! Please don't be mad!)**

"I am only going to keep you here for first period. Then Yusuke has you for the rest of the day!" Kurama said. Hiei nodded as the two entered the school building and turned down many different hallways. 'It's like a maze in here!' Hiei thought. 'No escape!'

"Why is it like a maze?" Hiei suddenly asked. Kurama smiled as they walked down the hallway.

"It isn't a maze Hiei," Kurama said with a smile. Hiei grunted and wondered what the group would be singing in chorus.

"It is suppose to be a school. But I guess you could say it is a maze or a jail..." Kurama answered. Hiei frowned and wondered when they where going to get to the chorus room. "The chorus room is only a few doors away."

Minutes later, the two entered the chorus room. At first they where the only two but soon the entire class filled up.

"Ok, class. Since it is close to Christmas time. We will sing Christmas songs!" cried the teacher. Everyone smiled. 

"First we have a guest here today. Shuuichi, will you introduce your friend?"

"Everyone. This is Hiei. He will be here for only today," Kurama said. Everyone said hi to Hiei and he said hi back.

"Why don't we test your singing voice Mr. Hiei," the teacher said as she called him down to the floor. Hiei gulped. He didn't know how to sing very well. Nor did he know any Christmas songs. Or so he thought. "Sing... Deck the Halls." Hiei nodded and waited for the piano to begin.

__

Deck the Halls with bows of holy...

Fa la la la la la la la la...

Tis the season to be jolly...

Fa la la la la la la la la...

Don we our gay apparel...

Fa la la la la la la la la...

Now we sing our Yule tide carol...

Fa la la la la... La la la la.

"Bravo Hiei! Now can you sing a duet with Shuuichi?" the teacher said as she called upon Kurama to come down as well. "Sing... Silent night." The two prepared to sing as the piano began to play.

Silent night....

Holy night....

All is calm...

All is bright...

Ron' yon virgin ...

Mother and child....

Sleep in heavenly dream...

Sleep in heavenly dream....

"Perfect! You two are great. How about another?" Hiei and Kurama both shrugged so the teacher took it as a yes. "Sing... Rudolph the Red nose reindeer!"

Rudolph the red nose reindeer.

Had a very shiny nose

And if you ever saw it

You would even saw it glows.

All of the other reindeer

Use to laugh and call him names

They never let poor Rudolph

Join in any reindeer games.

Then one foggy Christmas eve

Santa came to say...

Rudolph with your nose so bright.

Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

Then how reindeer loved him

And how they shouted out with glee

Rudolph the red nose reindeer

You'll go down in history....

"Bravo. You may all go," the teacher said. Hiei gladly left the room with Kurama at his side. Going quickly the two meet Yusuke outside.

"Finally! I have been waiting forever!" Yusuke said. Hiei smiled and soon they where all on their way. Heading down the street, Hiei wondered what Yusuke had in mind for him.

"Where are you taking me?" Hiei asked. Yusuke smiled.

"Wrestling my man! The most violent human sport!" Yusuke answered. Hiei frowned.

"I have seen it before and hated it. Why must I see it again?"

"Different perspective?" 

"Why not see a human movie then?"

"Cause... Live violence is better!"

"I don't believe you Yusuke. Nor do I ever want to do any of this again."

"Oh, come on Hiei! Being human isn't all bad!"

"Trust me it is Yusuke! It is!"

"With your mind so set on humans being the suckiest thing in the world, you'll never turn demon again!"

"I like humans! I hate they way they live!"

"I don't understand..."

"Humans are fine. It is the way they live that bugs me. So to make it easier, I say I hate humans... Got a problem with that?" 

"Nope. Lets go see wrestling!" Yusuke said as he grabbed Hiei. They quickly entered a stadium and sat down. Hours later they came out.

"I hated it," Hiei snapped. Yusuke frowned and wondered why Hiei was the way he was.

"Come on... It's couldn't have been that bad!"

"Yusuke..."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

"Ok..."

Spirit World

"Well, this is interesting," Koenma said as he stared at the power level before him. The power levels where how much Hiei liked someone or a group. Kurama was the highest at level 98 and Yusuke at about 97. Humans where at 96 while Kuwabara was way below. He hit about -99.

"What is so interesting about it sir?" Botan asked as she looked at the power levels.

"If he liked Kuwabara to at least a power level of 10. He could turn human. Kurama and Yusuke are doing this all wrong." Koenma said with a smile.

"Are we going to tell them?" Botan asked. Koenma laughed.

"No way."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All done. And now you are all mad at me right? Anyway! I NEED HELP! GIVE ME IDEAS! Something to help me! Please I need it badly. HELP ME! Well, Merry Christmas again. Bye till next chapter or two!


	6. Chapter six

****

I am so sorry for the late update! My computer broke down on me... So sorry everyone! Well, at least now I have a new chapter up for you all! Here we go!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What do we do now?" Hiei asked as he glared at Yusuke. At first the teen said nothing at all. Kurama was still at school so Hiei was stuck with Yusuke for the day.

"I have no clue what so ever!" Yusuke called proudly. Hiei frowned.

"Stupid fool," Hiei muttered.

"With that attitude, no wonder you can't change back..." Yusuke snapped. Hiei growled and turned away.

"Sorry Yusuke..." Hiei muttered. Yusuke turned to the human.

"What?" he asked. Hiei said nothing back. Yusuke began to glare. "Tell me before I leave you in the Makai.

"I will never tell you half breed!" Hiei snapped in anger as he took off at a slow steady walk.

"You have no where to go you know!" Yusuke cried out to Hiei. All the human did was 'hn' back to the hanyou. Yusuke frowned and watched as Hiei left. 'Great. What is Kurama going to think of this?' Yusuke thought as he took off to find Kurama.

****

Up in Spirit World

"OH THIS IS PERFECT! I love it!" Koenma cried out through fits of laughter. He could barely stay on his seat, let alone breath at this point. "Botan, open a portal to the demon world."

"But sir. The demon's will kill Hiei!" Botan cried. Koenma stopped his laughter.

"Are you questioning me?" Koenma growled. Botan smiled slightly and then nodded. Koenma began to yell and scream. Botan in a panic left the room with the toddler following close behind. But what neither saw was Hiei getting grabbed by some demons on the near by screen...

****

Back in the Human world with Yusuke and Kurama...

"WHAT!" Kurama screamed. He had just meet Yusuke outside of his school and Yusuke told him what happened. "AND YOU DIDN'T THINK OF FOLLOWING HIM!"

"Not all to much. I mean he just walked away..." Yusuke said again. Kurama threw his hands in the air and cried out. Yusuke winced at the cry.

"Yusuke, your useless! Now we have to go on a city wide search for Hiei with no help at all!" Kurama snapped. Yusuke smiled as he watched Kurama walk away.

"Oops?" He said. Kurama stopped walking and slowly turn. You could almost see the fire raging behind him and Yusuke could sense Kurama's spirit energy rising way past Kurama's normal strength.

"Oops? OOPS! HOW DARE YOU SAY THIS! THIS IS A HUMAN LIFE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT HERE! Yusuke, would you treat your own son this way?" Kurama asked. Yusuke nodded. Kurama's face turned bright red with anger. "Go to the west side of the city and look for Hiei before I kill you. And you better hope you can find him..."

"Yes sir!" Yusuke said as he took off leaving Kurama to calm down. 'Twice in one week I get the normally calm Kurama mad... Wow, I'm good!' Yusuke thought with a small smile laying across his lips.

****

In the Makai...

"Let me go you freaks!" Hiei cried threw the brown bag that had been thrown over his face.

"Shut up," growled one of his kidnappers. Hiei growled again.

"I'll kill you!" Hiei snapped totally forgetting that he was human. But the kidnapper changed that.

"You're a human and I am demon. I don't think you can little boy," the demon snapped. Hiei growled again.

"I am not a little boy! I AM Hiei JAGANSHI!" Hiei screamed. Suddenly the demon stopped and dropped Hiei on the ground. Hiei a little startled by this yelped a little. Suddenly the demon ripped the brown bag off Hiei's head. Opening his eyes, Hiei spotted red. Looking up he was meet with seven bright white eyes. Ten arms shot out in all directions and waved a little like an octopus in the sea. Looking further, Hiei spotted bright red spikes sticking out on certain areas of the demon's body.

"Never say that name again. There is a huge price on that demon's head and if someone found out he was human... Well, you would be dead before you knew what hit you..." the demon growled. Hiei frowned and wondered how the demon expected him to stay silent about his capture...

"I will say what I like and about what I want..." Hiei snapped as he glared at the demon. The demon smiled.

"Oh, I forgot my manners! I am Joshit and I am to bring you to my master!" Joshit called. Hiei growled angrily as he wondered who this demon's master was. Slowly, Joshit put the bag back on and picked Hiei up again.

"LET ME GO!" Hiei cried as loud as he could but it didn't work for he suddenly felt five sharp pains hit his nose and the pain made him lose conciseness...

****

Back in the Human world, at Genkai's temple...

"Yukina!" Yusuke cried as he entered upon the small mason top. He planned on asking Yukina if she had seen him and possibly tell her everything...

"Yes Yusuke?" Yukina called from behind him. Yusuke turned and sighed.

"Please tell me you have seen Hiei!" Yusuke said as he slid on his knees over to her front. Yukina smiled but it soon faded to a large frown. Yusuke sighed.

"No... Why should I have?" Yukina asked. Yusuke shook his head no and turned back around to see Genkai standing behind him.

"The dimwit lost the new human... I pity the one who holds him now,' Genkai muttered.

"Holds who Genkai?" Yukina asked.

"Why Hiei! Hiei was turned human and is now out in one of the three worlds trying to find ways of liking humans so he can turn back demon," Genkai said. Both Yusuke and Yukina felt their mouths drop.

"Hiei human?" Yukina asked innocently. Genkai nodded along with Yusuke. "We must go find him!"

"Yeah but... We have no idea where he is!" Yusuke said. That was when a small blob of hair appeared into view at the top of the stairs. "SHIT! Kurama don't kill me!"

"Hiei is in the Makai. It seems when abandoned, he couldn't help but get kidnapped by a demon," Kurama said. Yusuke nodded.

"Thanks girls!" Yusuke cried as he began to walk past Kurama. Kurama went to turn when he heard a small squeak.

"I want to come to..." Yukina said with a small pout on her face. Yusuke and Kurama traded looks and then saw Yukina's first try at a puppy dog face. It worked better than she could have hoped.

"Sure, why not!" Kurama said. Yukina smiled and the three took off...

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, I hope you all enjoyed! I did! Next chapter has more Jin, Touya, and Yukina. Also there will be torture on Hiei! The demon he was kidnapped by knows who he is and is torturing Hiei for info! Will it work or will Hiei die? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!


	7. Chapter seven

****

Hiei's POV

Waking to a major headache, I looked around the room I seemed to be trapped in. Dark blank walls covered in nothing. No windows and what seemed to be no doors for me to at least see. I growled and tried to stand but found I was still a little shaky from everything. Falling back down I wondered why I was so weak. Then I remembered, I was human.

"Hello my little dem... I mean human friend," called a familiar voice. I looked up and spotted a demon. Long golden hair and dark blue eyes with skin as bright white as possible. He seemed almost human other than his golden hair and golden tail. I growled. He didn't have and ears on top of his head but I knew what he was. A golden Cat demon. "Do you remember who I am?"

"No and I don't plan on ever remembering," I growled in response. The demon laughed but it sounded more like squeaks. I growled but found my voice cracked so I stopped.

"Don't you hate being human?" the demon asked. I turned away to glare at the floor. "I can turn you back!"

"You can?" I asked as I turned to face the demon. He nodded with a large smile. That was when I remembered that Cat demons usually offered something when they wanted something in return. "What is the price?"

"Ah, you remember about the Cat demons. Good, this will make for a lovely time. Now then the price... You have to work for me when you become a demon again..." the demon said. I laughed slightly.

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

"I torture you till you say yes," the demon said. I was about to say like he could but then I remember all over again that I was human and had no power to stop him.

"Torture me all you like," I growled. The demon laughed and took a step forward. I watched the cat demon with a hard glare but it didn't seem to effect the tall demon as he continued to walk over. Sighing, I remembered the weakness of my human body.

"Ah... You're my little human friend. Not my little demon friend I see," the demon said as he grabbed my chin. I reared back in surprise but was caught by the demon's other hand. Gasping, I watched the demon's eyes. It seemed to entrance me up until the point where I felt something really sharp slowly move across my stomach. Looking down I spotted the demon's cat claws up against my skin. "Join me Hiei... That way, I don't have to torture you."

"Never! My friends will come to get me!" I shouted in the demon's face. All he did was laugh.

"They are going to have to find my hideout. Most demons know who I am but they can lead your stupid friends on a... As humans call it... 'Wild Goose Chase!' So they may never find you in time!" the demon said with an evil laugh. I wanted to cry...

****

Kurama's POV

"Come on!" I cried out. Yusuke and Yukina where lagging behind me. We had already entered the Makai and where hoping to find a demon who knew the whereabouts of Hiei. So far we hadn't seen a single demon.

"You go way to fast," Yusuke said as he finally caught up to me. I snorted lightly and turned to see Yukina extremely out of breath. Sighing, I thought of if we should rest for her or not.

"Can we take a short break for me to catch my breath please?" Yukina asked sweetly. I almost died. Yukina was really slowing us down!

"No, I will carry you," I finally decided. Quickly gathering the ice apparition in my arms I took off. Yusuke was close on my tail. After a minute he was by my side as we began to jump from tree to tree. Yukina clung to my shirt as tight as she could as I held her bridal style.

"Do you think this is wise?" Yusuke asked as he tilted his gelled head over to Yukina.

"I don't think it was very wise in bringing her but I couldn't say no. Plus I want to find Hiei as fast as possible and I could risk time fighting Yukina on why she couldn't come," I snapped to Yusuke. He nodded in turn and we began to run fast threw the trees. It didn't take us very long to get out of the forest.

"Kurama... I think I can walk now...." Yukina said timidly into my chest. I sighed.

"It would be safer if we go like this. Yusuke and I can take turns carrying you. Every time we see a demon we can trade you," I said to her as I wrapped my arms a little tighter around her. She nodded and moved my shirt around a little. I sighed and began to run harder and faster. Yusuke began to lag behind.

"Kurama!" Yusuke called from a few trees **(A/N: The trees randomly appeared so be quite!) **behind. I looked back and growled slightly but kept on going.

"Kurama, please slow for Yusuke," Yukina called from my chest. Sighing I slowed my pace enough for Yusuke to just about catch up. But he suddenly caught up with me and grabbed my arm till we stopped.

"What is your problem?" Yusuke snapped at me.

"Look at you! Do you even care that Hiei might be dying as we speak!" I growled back. Yusuke snorted.

"He is to..." Yusuke began but I stopped him.

"He is to tough for that?" I asked. Yusuke turned away. "Yusuke, he is human! Your thinking of the demon Hiei! The human Hiei is even weaker than my brother Suichi! If Hiei is here in the demon world, who knows how many enemies he has that can capture him and kill him... Most demons don't go by honor... So Hiei can be killed by them."

"But," Yusuke began but again, I stopped him and glared at him.

"Can we go please," called Yukina. I nodded and took off at a walk this time because I spotted a near by village. Once in the village I spotted a demon hanging outside. I smiled and put Yukina down. She smiled gratefully but I didn't pay much attention to it as I walked away to talk to the demon.

"Hello my little red haired friend! How may I be of service?" the demon asked. I growled and grabbed his throat. Slamming his head up against the brick wall behind him I smiled.

"Do you know what might have happened to a black haired human with brown eyes?" I asked. The demon smiled back to me.

"I might have... But to tell you that you have to give me something," the demon said. I eyed him wearily and wondered what he might want before answering.

"What would that be?" I finally asked.

"The plant called... Foxes Love..." The demon said with a smile. I frowned.

"A rare plant indeed but it has no worth that I know of so why would you want it?" I asked.

"It is a big ingredient for a spell that I am doing," the demon said. I raised an eye brow.

"What spell?" I asked.

"A finding spell," the demon said with a frown. I nodded and tried to remember where I put some of those seeds. Then I remembered they sat in the one hundredth pocket in my pants... Digging into the pocket I pulled out a growing plant called the Foxes Love. The plant was beautiful and rare. Silver petals lined with black and a brownish steam with golden leaves flashed before my eyes. I kept on forgetting the beauty of this plant... It grew only near a nest where fox kits usually where born or had been born as of late. I remembered it was the first plant I had ever seen when I was born. It was what made me into the plant wielding youkai as of today.

"Here you are... Now the info," I growled as I handed the beautiful plant to the hands of this demon. He smiled and told me he last saw Hiei being held by a red demon with seven eyes and ten arm like tentacles heading south. I nodded my thanks and walked away. Yukina was already at my side with Yusuke behind her. "We head south..."

"Ok..." Yukina said. I went to take off but stopped. Turning to Yusuke I waited for him to pick up the beautiful ice maiden. It took the detective a minute to figure out what I wanted him to do and once he did, he picked Yukina up and waited for me to lead the way. Once I took off, I could tell Yusuke was close on my tail.

"Kurama, any problems getting the info we needed?" Yusuke called from behind me. I shook my head but wasn't sure if Yusuke saw it.

"No problem. But I think we might in the future. I think Hiei's kidnapper has paid or scared most demons in to making them force us to go on a journey before we can receive any info. This demon asked for a Foxes Love plant. It is one of the rarest in the Makai and would have taken years to find if it wasn't for me being a plant lover. We might have some trouble..." I called back. I could tell Yusuke nodded his head but ignored it as I began to pray that the demons wouldn't ask for anything that we didn't already have...


	8. Chapter eight

****

Here is the newest chapter in the series called Hiei Human! YEAH-NESS! Ok so actual torture in this chapter... Here we go!

!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$

****

Hiei's POV

"So what now?" I growled to the cat demon. He had tied me up onto the one of the walls so that my hands dangled above my head and my feet could just about reach the ground. Glaring hard at the cat demon, I wondered how long till he would begin to torture me.

"I will be back," the cat demon suddenly said. If I had a little more lee way to fall over, I would have, in a face vault. But I didn't so all that happened was a slight chain rattle. Watching as the demon left, I wondered when he would be back.

****

Kurama's POV

We finally reached another village after about thirty to forty minutes of running non stop. Once in the village, Yukina and Yusuke decided to follow me into the village to see what the demon wanted. Upon finding one, I walked over with Yusuke and Yukina on my tail. Once we reached the demon it smiled at us.

"How may I help or not help you?" the demon asked as he looked us all over. I growled.

"We want to know what happened to our friend. He is a human..." Yukina began but the demon held a hand up.

"That all I need to know... I saw him with another demon. But... To get the info I need something in return," the demon said with a smile. I frowned and looked at him.

"What would that be?" Yusuke asked.

"To go to bed with one of these lovely females!" the demon said as he looked me over greedily.

"NEVER!" Yukina cried out from behind me. The demon looked to me.

"I am male thank you..." I growled. The demon looked a little surprised for a second but then turned away.

"Fine then, no info." The demon said.

"Lets go," I told the others. The demon sweat dropped for a second but turned to face us.

"You aren't going to make the female have sex with me?" The demon asked.

"No... She can make her own decisions. We won't force her to do anything," Yusuke said. The demon snorted.

"What about your little friend?" the demon asked.

"We can continue going south in hopes of finding a village that has seen our friend," I said.

"Ha! He went we.... I mean go ahead..." The demon said as he leaned against the wall.

"Ok... Yukina," I said as I held out my hands. Slowly she walked over and got ready to be picked up.

"We going south like you said?" Yusuke asked as the demon snorted once again.

"No, we go west like the demon here said," I said with a smile.

"I NEVER SAID ANYONE WENT WEST!" The demon cried.

"When you said 'Ha he went we...' It was enough info to figure he went west," I smirked. The demon could only gape as we all walked out of the village. Quickly we headed to the next village and surprisingly only reached it in a matter of a few minutes. 'Please let there be better advice here!' I thought as I entered with Yukina hug around my neck. Yusuke was only a second behind us. But what we didn't see was the net below our feet...

****

Hiei's POV

"Hello my little prize!" called a voice. I knew it was the stupid cat demon so I didn't respond with any cute saying. "Why not talk?"

Again I didn't respond. The cat demon growled in response and he stepped into the light. In his hands where a bottle of water and a plate full of food. Corn, chicken, sweet snow, grapes, carrots, potatoes, roast beef, turkey and ham. I sighed as I looked upon the food. Mostly I was looking at the sweet snow. It was chocolate, my favorite.

"You are hungry right? I know, you haven't had anything to eat in about a day. So, ya want it?" the demon asked. I frowned and turned away. Truly not intend to answer, I waited for him to leave. Suddenly something hit the side of my face. It was cold and brown. 'THE SWEET SNOW!' I thought as I turned and glared at the cat demon.

"How dare you waist such food," I snapped at him. He only smiled and turned away.

"Chrissie!!" he called. I felt one of my eyebrows raise in confusion as a female stepped out of the shadows. Bright blue skin and silvery eyes where the first things I saw. Her purple hair mixed in with the darkness of the room while her baby blue halter top covered very little of her skin and her baby red shorts stopped a little under halfway down her upper thigh. I couldn't help but stare and drool. "Take care of the human trash please..."

"Yes sir..." Chrissie responded. I could only sigh in disbelief as she walked closer. "Hello..."

"Hi," I squeaked. Chrissie smiled evilly. I watched as she walked even closer to me. She seemed so close that my eyes felt as though they where touching hers. Her breath quickly matched mine and flowed evenly together. I felt as though she wanted to kiss me. Sadly, that wasn't what she wanted. In a flash her fist met my ribs/guts and I couldn't help but cough up blood. The crimson liquid sprayed all over Chrissie's face. Blinking in surprise and in pain, I watched as Chrissie smiled and backed away to whip her face. I leaned hard against the chains.

"I'll be back," Chrissie growled as she found some of my blood on the top of her shirt. I frowned as she stormed out of the room. Sighing deeply I began to hate my human appearance even more.

"Being human sucks," I muttered after I let a drop of blood fall from my lips.

"Not always... Just in battle," called a voice. I looked up to see a female human standing in the lighten doorway. Her pale skin and silver eyes seemed to reflect the light off her and into my eyes light the thing Kurama called a lake. My eyes burned slightly as I watched her. "Humans aren't built like demons... We were suppose to be protected by the demons. Demons where meant as protectors... Not destroyers. They turned bad after they found that they could kill humans. Humans were meant to feed and shelter demons... But now demons can feed and shelter themselves. And Humans can protect themselves so we have no use for each other. Other than wars."

"Who are you?" I coughed.

"Simla, I am a human brought here by Master Drak. Master Drak has good hearing and will beat me for talking to you," the human cried as she went to leave but my sudden cough stopped her. "You need medical attention. She broke a few of your ribs... I heard the cracks from down the hall. You mustn't have cause of your coughs..."

"Simla, can you get me out of here?" I whispered lightly. Simla froze in fear.

"You dare ask?" Simla called back as she went to step out of the room. She seemed fearful more than anything. I could only nod. But before I could finish an arm reached out around Simla's shoulders.

"What are ya doin here slave?" asked the arm. It was Chrissie and her evil cat demon friend behind her.

"Nothing!" Simla squeaked in fear as he whole body stiffened. Chrissie laughed.

"You know I do not like you speaking to my friends," called the cat demon. I growled in hopes of distracting Chrissie and the cat demon. It didn't work for suddenly Chrissie had slight Simla's arm from shoulder to wrist. Simla cried in pain as blood dripped down to the floor. "Be glad it isn't your throat slave!"

"Yes Master Drak," Simla cried as she scurried away dripping blood along the cold cement floor.

"Now the torture!" Master Drak called as Chrissie stepped closer to me...

****

Back in the Ningankai... No one's POV.

"Where in the world is Yusuke?" Keiko muttered after a long time of searching with Kuwabara. The two had checked the entire city. Even went to the Reikai and asked Koenma if her had any idea. But what Kuwabara didn't like was the fact that Yukina wasn't at Genkai's temple when they went in search over there.

"Not only Yusuke... But Kurama, Hiei and my lovely Yukina!" Kuwabara said.

"I know... Kurama and Hiei are both refined to this city unless..." Keiko began when she suddenly realized someone knew something that they didn't tell them. Kuwabara got the message cause he turned to Keiko.

"Unless on a mission!" He called. "Koenma!"

"Exactly! Lets go ask him again," Keiko cried as the two headed up to Spirit World where everything seemed panicky. At entering Koenma's office Keiko was worried.

"I WANT THEM FOUND!" Koenma screamed as a picture fell off of his desk and flew silently over to Kuwabara's feet. The teen picked it up and looked at it. It showed Hiei in his new human form.

"Who is this?" Kuwabara muttered drawing Koenma's attention to him and the picture in his hands. Keiko was also staring at it.

"Hiei..." Koenma answered thinking they deserved to know. "Hiei has been human napped and is somewhere in the Makai. Yukina, Kurama, and Yusuke are going after him."

"That can't be Hiei! Hiei is..." Keiko began but stopped when 'human napped' sunk in her head.

"Yes, Hiei is human. After watching the movie Brother Bear, I decided to change Hiei in hopes of getting him to stop making fun of Kuwabara and Yusuke for being humans. Although it backfired and now Hiei is somewhere in the Makai in mortal danger. Hiei has thousands of enemies that spirit world know about, and even more we don't. If they find out Hiei is human, it will be a killing rampage to get to him. Hopefully we can find him in time..." Koenma began when his doors suddenly banged closed. Keiko was looking at the doors along with him while Kuwabara was no where to be found.

****

Makai... Again no one's POV...

Weeks flew by and no leads. Kurama, Yusuke and Yukina where close to calling Hiei's safe return a lost cause. Spirit World was in a furry trying to find both Hiei and Kuwabara. They where to busy to even notice the three rescuers return after a month from Hiei's first disappearance went by. 

Kurama had tried to go back to normal life and go to school but... His grades fell because he stopped paying attention. The detention toll raised from none to twenty in a month. Teachers became worried and sent him to a consoler many times but nothing helped.

Yusuke passed his time in the arcade and getting extremely drunk. Keiko had even stopped bugging him to come back to school. But the one time Yusuke came back out of free will was his last. The principal had been forced to kick him out cause he didn't come... Yusuke couldn't help but think about what the demons where doing to Hiei. But news of Kuwabara soon reached him and things became worse. He couldn't help but feel responsible for Kuwabara's disappearance and flat out knew he was the direct reason for Hiei's.

Yukina on the other hand had returned to her ice country in hopes of keeping both Hiei and Kuwabara out of her mind. Sadly it hadn't worked and she was forced to head back to Genkai's in case any more news arrived on the pair. But even staying at Genkai's didn't fare well for any of the three. Yukina worst of all cause she kept on complaining that Hiei's and Kuwabara's smell was everywhere. Kurama had agreed with her and the duo spent their time sweeping outside the temple in the fresh air. 

But one day lead to an unexpected visit. Kurama and Yukina where sweeping away together while Genkai and Yusuke watched on the steps. Genkai was sipping her hot tea when the first sound other than sweeping came her way. It was a loud crash for Kurama had dropped his broom. She opened her eyes and looked at Kurama. The fox was sniffing the air. Yukina had stopped sweeping as well and watched the fox/human in interest while Yusuke watched in confusion.

"Someone's coming... Blood is all over them," Kurama growled darkly. Yusuke and Genkai jumped up in hopes of fighting to get their minds off lost friends. Even Yukina and Kurama seemed grateful for a fight. Yukina less than the others but still, it was something to distract her. But what came up the steps was no enemy. Kuwabara walked/dragged his injured body up the steps. A black lump was running over his shoulders. The duo looked dead as it was and Kuwabara fell on the steps with the lump hitting his face of the rock covered ground.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke cried in surprise. The teen lunged forward with Kurama, Genkai and Yukina on his tail. Yukina was the first to reach and pulled the black lump off. It turned and fell off Kuwabara to show a scar covered and blooded face. Brown eyes opened slightly to prove Kurama's suspicions on who it already was.

"Hiei!" Kurama cried as he kneeled next to the human. Yukina had already began to heal Kuwabara so Kurama began his work on Hiei. By the time Genkai and Yusuke reached the four, Kuwabara was almost fully healed. Hiei on the other hand was damaged to far for Kurama's skills. Genkai turned to help Kurama but she whispered that he may need a doctor's help. Once Kuwabara was fully healed, Yukina turned to help Hiei. Even with her little amount of spirit energy left, nothing the three did was going to be good enough. They could just about keep the once demon creature alive.

"Dimwit, call an ambulance," Genkai stuttered as she worked harder on Hiei. Yukina paled more and more as she used her spirit energy up. Kurama looked ready to pass out as well. Genkai was getting close to looking like it as well.

"Right on it!" Yusuke cried as he dug into a pocket and ripped a cell phone out. Quickly calling 911, he told the person what was going on and begged for help. AT this point Keiko arrived.

"What's going on?" Keiko called as she just about caught Kurama passing out on top of Hiei's still lump and injured body.

"Hiei was tortured," Kuwabara muttered as he woke up. Sitting up the teen noticed he was healed and watched Yukina and Genkai. "Call Botan! We need her healing powers as well," Kuwabara snapped at Keiko when he noticed Kurama's passed out form and Yukina and Genkai's paled faces.

"Yeah, sure!" Keiko cried as she took off into Genkai's temple to find her hidden portal. In a matter of five minutes Keiko returned with Botan at her side. Botan cried out in shock at the fact that Hiei was laying inches from death with an unconscious Kurama and Yukina at his side. Genkai was close to passing out just as Botan reached over. A minute later the ambulances came up and put Hiei, Kurama, Yukina and Genkai on stretchers. Yusuke jumped in an ambulance with Kurama, Keiko got in with Yukina, Kuwabara climbed in with Hiei while Botan sat with Genkai. The four ambulances quickly speeded away as Kuwabara called Shizuru from his to let her know what was going on. Shizuru responded by calling Atsuka, Shiori, Suichi. After about ten minutes everyone was in the hospital. Either in a hospital room or waiting in the lobby.

!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*

****

Hope you all like... Also I want to thank a few people cause they informed me on two things. Chapter seven was a repeat and that someone was coping my story. 'Humanized Hiei' coped my first two chapters almost to the dot so I was forced to threaten them. Thanks to those two people. Hopefully next time I update, I can inform you on good news. Ja Ne! 


	9. Chapter nine

****

New chapter that is not a repeat! Ok.. Here we go!

!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$

"What did Shuuichi do to deserve this?" Shiori cried as she sat in the lobby. Atsuka was yelling at Yusuke for what he did while Kuwabara sat in Shizuru's left arm leaning against Keiko's head who was leaning under Shizuru's right. Koenma had joined everyone in the hospital and Botan was sitting with him. Suichi was waiting in the hallway for news to visit his elder brother. The lobby went silent, after Atsuka finished her temper tantrum, cause mostly everyone else had moved out of the saddened lobby to wait in another.

"He tried to help a friend," Kuwabara muttered from Shizuru's lap. Shiori huffed slightly as tears began to well up in her face again. Atsuka was the first to the woman's side and was calming her down. Time went by slowly and soon Keiko, Botan, Koenma, Kuwabara, and Suichi where fast asleep. Yusuke was to nerves to sleep so he mostly paced the room. Atsuka left awhile ago saying she had no use to be there if her nimrod son was fine.

"They will be alright. Kurama, Yukina and Genkai I mean... Hiei, we will have to wait and find out," Shizuru called to Yusuke as he sat down into a seat for a moment. The teen nodded back to the elder teen and sighed.

"I just have a feeling that all this is my fault," Yusuke muttered darkly.

"Shuuichi chose to help his friend... Not you," Shiori called after looking up from stroking Suichi's head. Yusuke nodded again. Shizuru was the one to sigh.

"That isn't the problem is it?" Shizuru asked as Yusuke stood and began to pace all over again. With a silent nod, Shiori and Shizuru tried to think of what to say next. But since they didn't know what Yusuke felt guilty about, they couldn't help for the time.

"It is more or less Hiei... If I hadn't let him wander around by himself, he would have been fine and no one would have gotten hurt," Yusuke finally admitted after a minute of silence.

"You figured Hiei could handle himself it is totally expected," Shizuru said as she waved a hand at the detective.

"That is the thing! Hiei is human, not demon! He could handle himself when demon, not human!" Yusuke cried totally forgetting about Shiori. But when fist met palm everyone woke and turned to Shiori.

"I knew Shuuichi wrote the truth in his journal!" Shiori snapped darkly. Everyone seemed shocked.

"What do you mean Mrs. Minamino?" Keiko called.

"Shuuichi writes everything he does in his journal. He has ever since my divorce with his father. When ever he went to school, I silently read it. If something he wrote concerned me to much, I will corner him when he gets home. Each time he would ask me how I knew something was wrong when we finished talking..." Shiori explained sweetly while watching the others.

"And you would say mothers' intuition right?" Kuwabara asked. Shiori nodded. "All mothers do that to their kids... Course not all have a journal they write in..."

"Journal, Diary, big whoop! Where did Shuuichi hide it?" Suichi asked. "He must have figured out you where reading it after some time!"

"He did... Moving it was his only option. When I first looked it was under his bed. After my third time on cornering him with a problem, he moved it under his dirty cloths in his closet. By the second time he moved it into his sock draw. After that it went under his mattress. When I found it again, the next time it was hidden under his plants. I found it easily but the plants had attacked me when I went to get it. By the time Shuuichi came home, my cuts had healed and his plants had re-grown. Shuuichi didn't really ask why I had new cuts on my arms, but I guess he figured out what happened because soon the journal was moved onto a birds nest on the outside tree. The only reason I found it was because the leaves it was hidden under had shifted. But not by the wind... Every since Shuuichi hadn't tried to hide it again. He left it in his desk draw hidden under different notebooks," Shiori muttered.

"So, how much do you know about everything?" Koenma asked.

"Everything... Expect about Youko's past. Youko is the name of the fox part of Shuuichi right?" Shiori asked a little confused.

"Yes," came a silent whisper from a nearby hallway. There stood Kurama, Yukina and Genkai. The three seemed a little tired but were still released.

"Shuuichi!! Your ok!" Suichi cried as he jumped up and rushed over to Kurama. Shiori was next to run over. Kuwabara followed behind and picked up Yukina. Yusuke and Keiko rushed over to Genkai. Botan rushed over to help Yukina and then headed to Genkai while Koenma and Shizuru stayed back and waited a little while longer.

"They will be fine... Just a little more sleep and everything will be all set," called a doctor behind Kurama, Yukina and Genkai, once everyone calmed down about them being ok.

"What about the fourth person that came with us?" Kurama asked, concern filled his voice.

"He has internal injuries and a few broken bones. Whatever you three did to him, I think he can pull through. He seemed almost dead when we got to him anyway," the doctor said in a stern voice. Kurama nodded as Shiori hugged one of his arms again. "By the way, do you know the boy's name?"

"Yes, Hiei Jaganshi," Koenma said from behind everyone. The doctor nodded his thanks and headed off.

"Since when did Hiei have a last name?" Yukina asked suddenly.

"On a mission, he had to have a last name to get in somewhere so he said Jaganshi cause he is one. Jaganshi are people with third eyes," Koenma quickly explained to the few who didn't already know the name. "By the way, Kuwabara... Where did you go?"

"When I found out about Shrimp boy, I had to go help. Since I couldn't find Yusuke, Kurama and Yukina, I decided to follow the trail myself. I followed the energy... Really, I hope the trail I was following was Hiei's. At first it wasn't but after a month I got on the right track. It was about a week later that I reach a castle owned by a cat demon named Drak. I quickly beat them all and found Hiei... He was even worse when I saw him. As I left the castle a human named Simla came and gave her life energy to keep Hiei alive. I was going to bring the body but I was ambushed by hidden guards, I fought hard against them... A few times I thought I was going to die, but the demons would suddenly shriek in pain, grab their heads and die. After a hour passed, I grabbed Hiei and left. I forgot about Simla. After which I came to the human world and went to Genkai's Temple. Those stairs have never been harder than today. After which you guys found me," Kuwabara said.

"Poor Kazuma," Yukina said as she laid against his arm for comfort.

"Who is stayin to wait for news on Hiei?" Genkai asked.

"Shuuichi needs his rest," Shiori called. Genkai nodded in agreement and left without a second thought or saying to be said.

"I'll do first watch... Don't worry, I'll sit in the room and call if anything changes. I'll call Kuwabara first, then Keiko, Kur... Shuuichi, and last Genkai," Yusuke called as he went to walk away.

"No, I want to stay... Yusuke, go home... Please," Yukina called as she grabbed his arm.

"But Yukina, you need rest," Koenma called.

"I know but... Hiei... Hiei has been the closet, and first, person that I could call a friend or brother even," Yukina said as tears began to spill down her face.

"Don't worry Yukina... If you want to then go ahead... I'll wait out here when you are ready to go home," Yusuke said as he plopped himself down in one of the many seats that had been emptied since Kurama, Yukina and Genkai had come in.

"No... Please go home," Yukina begged. "I fear, I may not sleep tonight anyway...."

"No, I want to stay," Yusuke said. "And even if I go home, Atsuka will be drunk as all heck and I won't sleep down there."

"Oh..." Yukina muttered.

"If Yusuke is staying, then so will I!" Keiko said firmly as she sat down next to the bewildered spirit detective. Kurama plopped himself down next to Keiko and wrapped his legs around the legs of the chair so no one would be able to pull him up. Shiori got the idea and simply huffed as she sat down across from Kurama. Suichi joined Shiori while Botan sat next to Kurama. Kuwabara was the next to sit. Shizuru, Koenma and Yukina where the only ones left standing.

"I would but my father would kill me..." Koenma muttered darkly. With out a second thought Koenma quickly disappeared behind a portal that he called upon. This left Shizuru.

"Gotta go home and take care of the cats since moron here won't," Shizuru said as she turned to leave the hospital.

"I'll be back you guys!" Kuwabara cried as he rushed after his sister. The two quickly left in hopes of returning before Hiei woke up. Yukina had quickly dispersed into Hiei's hospital room to wait, leaving the others with their own thoughts and feelings on the matter at hand. All night everyone waited and nothing happened. By the next morning, the doctors had to kick them all out of the hospital. Each where a little upset till the doctor promised to call if anything changed. A few days went by and no word on Hiei came. Every now and then everyone would come and visit but Hiei never woke. Once three weeks after Hiei came home, the demon turned human still hadn't woken up. The doctors began to give up on Hiei and were close to pulling the plug on him... They said that so far Hiei was stuck in a coma and might never wake up. Unless a family member can appear and say he needs to live they would kill him.

Kurama and Yusuke had taken this information worse than anyone. Botan and Koenma mostly hid in Spirit World so no one would notice how much it bothered them. Kurama and Yusuke, on the other hand, were stuck in the human world with the people who didn't know. It was torture for the duo. But one day, Kurama couldn't take it and had to tell someone. Instead of breaking it to anyone who didn't know... He decided Hiei's unconscious form will do! But when he got there he found Yusuke was visiting.

"Hiei! I can't take this! WAKE UP! Man, it hurts so much... I mean, if they pull the plug then... I will be responsible," Yusuke muttered as he began to cry. Kurama walked in. The raven haired teen gasped as tried to whip the tears away but he then noticed Kurama's tears.

"He isn't the only one Hiei... We both know your secret and is stuck here with people who don't know... If we tell Yukina and you wake, you'll kill us but if you die...." Kurama began.

"We feel guilty for the rest of our lives," Yusuke finished. "Hiei, all we ask is that you wake up for us!"

"Please!" Kurama begged. But when Hiei gave no response, the two both tried hard not to cry really hard. Outside the room stood Yukina, Kuwabara, Keiko and Shizuru. They heard mostly everything. Each felt bad for they had been torturing the duo for info, not knowing how much it hurt them. But something surprised everyone....

"No need," whispered a small voice. Kurama and Yusuke turned and spotted Hiei with one eye open. "Awake."

"Hiei!" everyone shouted. Rushing at Hiei's small bed, the demon turned human soon found billions upon billions of questions. It didn't take long for him to answer each, and once he did, everyone was glad. But one thing began to nag Kurama's mind. The red head turned and looked at Hiei's forehead. There was a small slit. Beaming, the fox took a small bandana he had carried around. Silently he held it out to Hiei.

"What?" Hiei asked as he stared at the bandana. That was when everyone else noticed the red eyes, now spiked up black hair and slit across the forehead.

"Your demon again!" Yusuke muttered under his breath. Hiei couldn't control his joy....

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei screamed as loud as he could without pain. Everyone smiled at him till suddenly, his red eyes began to fade once again.

"Uh, Hiei!" Kuwabara began, but by that time it was already to late... Hiei was back to Human....

!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*

****

Evil ending I know... But I just can't seem to write this any more... I might redo this chapter for next time so it will be a long while for me to update... I at least gave you two chapters this time.. Be glad for that much! I could have been mean and given you only one and said that I fixed chapter seven and posted a new eight so, leave me alone... K... Gotta go, bye!


End file.
